The Hunger Games
by Jewels1303
Summary: My version of the Hunger Games if they included all of my favorite fandoms! And this was hard for me to do, because I love pretty much all of these characters! Viewer discretion is advised: Major Character Death And I need to know who you want to win, so please leave comments or DM me!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my new version of my old story. It now has no spelling errors and I think that the story is now better in my opinion!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except what the characters do and their actions and love lives. All rights go to their authors.

Districts:

District One: America and Maxon Schreave (The Selection)

District Two: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode (Gallagher Girls Series)

District Three: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia Series)

District Four: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale (Mortal Instruments)

District Five: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson Series)

District Six: Tessa and William Herondale (Infernal Devices)

District Seven: Tris and Caleb Prior (Divergent Series)

District Eight: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series)

District Nine: Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes (Delirium Trilogy)

District Ten: Edward and Bella Cullen (Twilight)

District Eleven: Thomas and Theresa (The Maze Runner)

District Twelve: Kelsey and Ren Rajaram (Tiger's Curse Series)

Clary:

It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves on the trees had just turned from dark and light shades of green into deep mahogany reds, sunset oranges, and bright canary yellows. There was a faint breeze drifting my long, red curls into my face, and the brisk morning air smelled of water and smoke from the nearby factories. The trees surrounding the path I was walking on were casting murky shadows over the emerald colored landscape and the sun's rays barely escaped through the canopy of leaves above me, casting dancing beams of light that sparkled brilliantly. It was a beautiful day for New York, a beautiful day in general for autumn, and I was going to enjoy it while it lasted, because this afternoon was the reaping. The reaping has been around since before I was born and long before my parents and their parents had lived. The reaping was a raffle of sorts, except everyone dreaded the prize; an all expense paid trip to the Capitol, where you got to participate in the Hunger Games, "a game" where you have to fight to the death against twenty-one other kids. All the past games had been bloody and horrible, and even though I hadn't wanted to, I had to watch every single game. Watching kids get stabbed, shot, getting their throats ripped out, their skulls crushed in, well it's not a pretty sight, if you ask me. I wasn't looking forward to the reaping at all today; I had a hollow feeling in my stomach that made me uneasy, like the odds of Effie Trinket pulling my name from the glass ball were high. I had nothing to worry about I told myself. Just last year my boyfriend Jace's friend Aline Penhallow had gotten entered into the Games; she had survived for a while and it had looked like she was about to win, but then some kid had to sneak up on her and stab her. I mean Aline and I, well we weren't exactly friends, but we were friendly enough, and it was horrible to watch her die.

I neared my house and was shocked to see the outside walls gleaming with a fresh coat of white paint, all the previous chips and scrapes gone, replaced by something you would probably see in District One or Two.

I was appalled, no way did I want to look like a stuck-up snob from One, we lived in District Four which was one of the nicer districts, but not a rich one. We had our own government for the most part, ruled by the Inquisitor and the Consul who saw to it that the rules were followed and all that. On top of our own government we had a separate regime that was sponsored by the Capitol, which resided in the District One, basically the Capitol's lap dogs. Currently, it was ruled by King Maxton and Queen America, who were both one of the better kings and queens we had in the past. Another "game" we had in the Districts was the Selection which was when thirty- four girls would enter into a contest where your beauty, manners, civility, and posture would come into play. Basically, these girls were selected by the prince to be the next princess/queen. That was how America had gotten selected, and it looked like this time it was out of love and not beauty. King Clarkson had chosen Queen Amberley for beauty the previous ruling period, and it was nice to have a change. In school we had to learn about the king and queen, it was a required learning session, so I knew more about King Maxton than he probably knew about himself. And today we had just learned about Queen America. I walked up to the newly painted front door and opened it, stepping into what looked like a recently bought and furnished living room. The old red couch that had been my favorite, and which we had had since I had been three was gone, replaced by a soft brown loveseat that was pushed up into the corner. Our ancient TV was also gone, swapped for a platinum flat-screen that was hammered into the wall, it looked shiny. There was a new coffee table that was chocolate colored, and a white plush rug that looked so soft, I just wanted to collapse in it. Finally there were new drapes that were hanging from the windows, the same color as the loveseat, a warm chocolate brown. I gasped, still taking in the new furniture and the door behind me closed the ray of light that had been streaming through it now cut off, composing the room in total darkness. I heard my mom yell from the kitchen, "Clary?" and she stumbled into the room flicking on the light switch. The room became bathed in soft, pale light, and the ceiling fan overhead turned on, lazily rotating, its blades barely making a breeze. I already knew who was behind me so I didn't bother to turn around when he put his arms around my neck.

"Hi, Jace." I said leaning into his embrace, and letting my eyelids flutter close. Here in his arms I felt like I was in a dream and there wasn't any way that the reaping was this afternoon. Jocelyn smiled at us from the open doorway and gestured around the room, probably asking if I liked it, spraying soap onto the new rug from her hands, which were still wet from the dishes she had been doing. I smiled as she scrambled into the kitchen, ripping paper towels from the rack and literally jumping onto the floor, looking for the spot where the soap had landed.

Jace nudged me. "So what do you think Clare?" he asked. "Did I do a good job with the color choices?"

I turned around in his arms, looking up into his face. Jace had an amused expression plastered there, like he always did, and his eyes were alight with glee, making them look like two small pots of melted gold, burning intently. His hair was arranged carefully for the first time in forever and he was wearing a white collared shirt with a black checkered tie strung around his neck. Jace's shirt was ironed and I was surprised. Never had he arranged his hair or clothes so nicely, and then it hit me again; the reaping. The new furniture, Jace's clothes and hair, it was all a part of the games. Jocelyn would have gotten extra money from the government, and she used it to buy new appliances and furnishings, to make the house look better, so that my name or Jonathon's wouldn't be entered as much as the others in the poorer districts.

You see in the games, the poorer people's names were put into the reaping many more times that people in my district and the other "richer" districts. We had to keep up the appearance in order to keep up our reputation.

I kept my expression light all the time I was thinking about this; Jace, Jonathon, and Jocelyn didn't want me to worry about this kind of stuff, apparently it was none of my concern, so I playfully slapped Jace's shoulder and said "You didn't pick out the colors, Jocelyn did of course!"

He smiled and said "Nothing gets past you Clare-bear." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me up a flight of stairs.

"Mrs. Fairchild, I'm bringing Clary to her room to get her dressed!" Jace hollered once we had gotten to the top. I pounded his back with my fists, crumpling up his freshly ironed shirt, and kicked out trying to knee him in the chest. He easily kept me had bay, and said to me "Come on Clare you're a Shadowhunter. You can do better."

I kicked even harder and he pushed open my bedroom door, flinging me onto the bed, where a dark green dress sat waiting there, almost patiently. My hair fanned out onto the bedspread, the curls drifting into my eyes, and Jace's face assembled into a grin, as he went and sat down next to me. "Finally, some time to talk with my girl," he said, just as I pushed him off and guided him to my door, leading him out my room, shutting the door in his face. I could hear his indignant cry, and I laughed silently, walking over to my bed. Something that I hadn't done in a while. The first few months before the reaping were one of the hardest times for us. Going over to my bed, where the now rumpled green dress stood, I smoothed it out, really looking at it now. It was green, the exact same shade as my eyes, and I knew that Jocelyn had probably ordered it online, which was expensive.

Oh Jocelyn, what did you do? I thought to myself as I slipped into the beautiful material. It was silk, with a low, sweetheart neckline. I had thought it was green before, just the color of the shade of my eyes, but oh had I been wrong. It started at the top with a light grass green where it then spiraled down, adding every shade of green that I thought had ever been imagined and created. At the ends of the dress, which came down past my ankles, almost brushing the floor but not quite, it was the darkest green, so that it was almost black. I twirled around in it, and the dress fanned around me, my curls slapping me in the face as well. I laughed and turned to look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were somewhat flushed and my forehead was somewhat bruised from falling earlier, but my eyes were big and filled with joy and happiness. My curls tangled up and around my face, kind of giving me a mane, but their carroty color clashed nicely with my dress, equaling each other out. I was no Isabelle, but right now I thought that I looked the prettiest than I ever had before.

I didn't need lace or clothes that were barely there. I didn't need to wear make-up or wear dresses with no straps. All I needed to look pretty was to be happy. I jumped when I heard Jace yell from the other side of the door, and I heard the loud clomping of his sneakers as he sprinted down the hall. From the echo I now knew that he was on the stairs.

"Clary, I'll be back! I have to change. Hurry up!" I heard Jace scream from the first floor.

Laughing to myself, I went to just put on a little make-up. I mean I had been living with Izzy for sixteen years now. Grabbing the make-up kit I went to the bathroom and applied some mascara, eyeliner, and pale eye shadow, just to brighten up my eyelids, and then I placed some peach colored lip gloss. Running a brush through my hair, trying to make it kind of flat, I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. Then I gathered my curly, lost cause hair into a spiral bun, pinning it there so it stayed, and let a few unruly, wild curls hand loose around my ears. I put on my pearl earrings and made sure that my locket was secured around my neck. It was one that Jace had gotten me for our first official date. It had pictures inside of us at the beach and the other one of Izzy, Simon, Magnus, Jon, Alec, Jace, and me at the top of the famous Machu Picchu. We had to smuggle Magnus in a suitcase over the border of Peru, because he had been banned from there.

Those had been good times, with not having to worry about anything. I sighed and pulling on my weapons belt underneath my dress, I grabbed my stele, a seraph blade, and my turquoise and ebony dagger and slipped it on. Finally, I was ready. I snatched up my phone too, making a mental note to text Izzy to hurry up. Stepping into the hallway, texting her, I collided with something big and somewhat bulky. I fell, my dress cascading around me in a small circle.

"Whoa there little sis." Jon said, taking my hands in his and pulling me to my feet.

He looked nice and dressed up for once. His pale, blond hair was combed and washed, swept neatly to the side. He was wearing a blue and white stripped button down shirt with a plaid tie, and I sighed, untying it from around his neck and handing it to him. "Jon." I said enunciating every syllable. "Plaid never goes with stripes!" Jon grumbled and muttered something under his breath, something that sounded like "This is what Izzy is for." I laughed as he sulked off to his room to go pick out a new tie.

Turning back he said, "By the way Clare, you look amazing. I'm going to have to tell Jace to protect you extra hard today."

"Thanks Jon." I said as I skipped down the hall to the landing, climbing up on the railing and sliding down.

Just like a slide Jon had told me when I had been too scared to try it for the first time and it really was. Jon was the best older brother you could have ever asked for.

Jocelyn looked up now from where she was on the new loveseat, reading, and smiled, pushing her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Clary you look amazing. Jon knew what he was doing."

"Jon picked this out for me?" I asked, rubbing the fabric between my fingers.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Jocelyn asked. "Personally, I wanted a green dress that would have matched your eyes perfectly, but this one suits you better."

I smile, "Either would have been fine."

Just then my brother heads down the grand staircase, now with a new tie that matches his shirt. Jon grins at me as he takes my arm and loops it around his.

"Ok Mom. Clare and I are going to head out, we don't want to be late," he says to Jocelyn. My mom puts down her book and pulls herself out of the chair. Her cheeks are red and flushed, so I know she's been crying, as she comes over to us and hugs us.

"Just remember guys, I love you both so much." Jocelyn says as she kisses me on my forehead and Jon on the cheek.

She pats my hair down and straightens Jon's tie, and then she smiles, a sad smile, and leads us to the door. The sun is bright and shining as Jon leads me down the gray stone steps, the air brisk and fresh, the sky betraying the moods of us all.

I risk a glance back at my door and see Jocelyn crying, tears streaming down her face, tiny, little waterfalls. She sees me and waves, but then she abruptly turns and heads back into the house, her red ponytail swishing back and forth. The white door closes, and clouds cover the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to their authors

Districts:

District One: America and Maxon Schreave (The Selection)

District Two: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode (Gallagher Girls Series)

District Three: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia Series)

District Four: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale (Mortal Instruments)

District Five: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson Series)

District Six: Tessa and William Herondale (Infernal Devices)

District Seven: Tris and Caleb Prior (Divergent Series)

District Eight: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series)

District Nine: Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes (Delirium Trilogy)

District Ten: Edward and Bella Cullen (Twilight)

District Eleven: Thomas and Theresa (The Maze Runner)

District Twelve: Kelsey and Ren Rajaram (Tiger's Curse Series)

Clary:

As we wait for Jace to come back to our house so we can walk to the reaping together, my phone rings and I see that it's Simon.

"Hey Simon!"

"Hey Clare! Well I was just wondering if you had seen Jace? Izzy asked where he was and I can't seem to find him. Is he there with you?"

"Nope, he went back to the Institute to change, but Simon can you go check on Izzy? She's still getting ready."

There was a pause on the other end, until Simon laughed and I could picture how he looked, his cheeks rosy and his mouth slightly open, the frames of his glasses sparkling. I smiled at his exclamation, and laughed along with him too, we both knew Izzy.

"So she still hasn't found out anything to wear?"

"No she has, but she still has to do her make-up and hair, and all that stuff that takes her an hour to do each. So yeah she might as well still be picking out her clothes."

"Oh shucks." Simon said. And I could imagine how he would put his head on his hands.

"So, Simon, can you go check on her? And do you know where Alec and Magnus are? And Emma and Julian?"

"Alec and Magnus headed out early, because they wanted some alone time before the reaping and Julian and Emma are at the plaza already. And sure Clare, I'll go check on Izzy."

"Thanks Simon!" I said and then hung up.

Jon tugged at the ends of my hair and smiled. "Simon?" he asked.

"Yeah, he was looking for Jace." I told him, and then sat down on the stairs leading up to our house. Jon moved to sit next to me and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, you okay Clare? You know there's like a one in a million chance of your name getting pulled right?"

"Yeah Jon, I'm just a little worried. I mean what if Emma or Julian, or Alec or Magnus, or -?"

Jon cuts me off, "It will be okay Clary." He says just as Jace came huffing and puffing up the walkway.

"Hello beautiful." Jace told me as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and down the walkway. Jon is barely able to keep up as we sprint to the reaping, not wanting to be late.

Julian is waiting for us when we come to the town square, looking handsome in a crisp white suit. He waves his hands frantically and we take our spots. I go over to stand next to Julian, while Jace and Jon go over to Alec, Magnus, and Simon. Jules hugs me very tightly and I do the same, wrapping my arms around his small frame.

"Hey Jules, where's Emma?" I ask, as he lets go.

Julian looks around as if just noticing that his best friend is suddenly missing. "Well she was just standing next to me…" Julian trails off and stands on his tiptoes, trying to see over the crowd. When he is unsuccessful, he shrugs, "She'll show up."

I notice then at how much Jules is shaking and I slip my stele out from under my dress and turn him so that his back is facing me. I then loosen his tie a little bit and pull down the collar of his shirt, so that the upper right of his back is showing.

I draw then, making a rune, curving the stele upward and down, sketching spiraling lines, until I have made a Fearless rune. Jules turns his head so that he can look at it, and once he sees it, his mouth opens in a huge grin, and he tackles me in another hug.

"Thank you so much, Clary, I feel braver already." Julian tells me as he pulls his shirt back up and adjusts his tie.

The crowd hushes then as Effie Trinket steps up onto the stage and says a long, boring introductory speech about the reaping's history, and then concludes it will the all too familiar line, "Ladies first!" She dips her hand into a big glass ball and pulls out a slip of paper.

What she said would change my life forever.

"Clarissa Fairchild." She reads into the microphone.

I drop my stele to the ground and Julian grabs my hand trying to keep me next to him. I shake him off, but give him a kiss on the cheek. I feel hundreds of eyes on me as I mount the stage, and that's when I start to hear the cries. Jon's is first and he tries to sprint to the stage, but is over swarmed by a group of black clad bodyguards. "Clary! Clary!" I hear him shout as he is dragged away. I just stare ahead, expressionless, as Effie pulls another slip of paper out.

"Jace Herondale." She says and I cringe. My boyfriend is going to the games with me, and that causes me to think that we might actually win. I mean we had survived a demon realm, so what could be worse right?

Percy

I had nearly screamed when Annabeth had been called out, and only didn't because I was choking on my own fear. Annabeth hadn't even been scared, she had been fierce and determined, her gray eyes stormy and fearless. When I had gotten called, it was then that I swore to myself that I would protect my girlfriend with my life if necessary. I hadn't taken it as well as Annabeth and neither had my family. My mother had screamed out loud, and had tried to get to me, the security guards having to restrain her. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo had also cried out, and I remember that Piper had burst into tears, her kaleidoscope eyes flashing with colors. Hazel had been close to follow. Jason had nodded his head at me, his face crumbling, and Leo had made some snarky comment, that had gotten lost in the noise. Frank had also started crying, his pudgy face burying itself in Hazel's curly locks. I remember how Annabeth's eyes sparkled as I mounted the stage next to her, and I knew that she was already devising a plan, calculating. I smiled reassuringly at my girlfriend although she didn't need it, and she smiled back.

"Love you Annabeth." I said in a quiet tone, so that she barely heard me.

"Love you too Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile.

I knew that we both could survive, because of the recent rule change in the games; two people could win, but only a boy and a girl, and that's what I wanted to happen, but if worse came to worse, I would sacrifice myself for the girl I loved.

The train ride to the Capitol was long and uneventful, with Annabeth and me being the only ones on this compartment, and Annabeth spending every spare second poring over an old, dusty book. I had offered to help her, but she had refused and then not even ten minutes later, had locked herself in her room and had left me to my own devices. My nervous tic that I was experiencing was making water rise out of a flower vase and then fall into the rug and then sweep it back out again, over and over and over again. I think I nearly died of boredom. Thankfully we had reached the Capitol, and Annabeth came out of her room, her ponytail messy and deshelved and her gray eyes stormy and thoughtful. She remained silent though, and only stared out the window, ignoring my attempts to make her speak. When we arrived, we were herded out onto the streets, and I was greeted by the bright flash of cameras and a bright blast of colors. Fuchsia pink, cobalt blue, neon green, sunset orange, every shade of yellow; it was blinding me really. I put my hand over my eyes and walked the rest of the way like that, until we were then again shepherded into another building. Annabeth and I were sent into a room where there were already people sitting. They were kids, about the same age as me, and they were holding hands. One was a girl with dishwater blond hair and brown eyes that were taking in every detail of the place, and the other was a boy with dark hair and dark eyes and broad shoulders. His eyes unlike the girls were fixated on one thing and one thing only; her. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he was staring at her though; in reality she seemed to be ignoring him.

The girl as if just noticing that Annabeth and I were just standing there, stood up, bringing the boy with her. "Hi!" she said in a cheery voice, "My name's Cammie and this is my boyfriend Zach." Cammie said indicating the boy next to her.

I smiled at her, glad to have a nice person here, and introduced Annabeth and me. "My name's Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth." I returned the gesture and pointed to Annabeth.

Cammie smiled and nodded and once again her eyes darted across the room, drinking in every detail, as if she hadn't been looking around enough. "What district are you in?" Annabeth said abruptly and not at all nicely. Cammie looked over towards Annabeth and opened her mouth to speak, but Zach spoke first. "Two." He replied simply and sat back down again.

Of course, I was such an idiot! District Two was the district for spies, and looking at Cammie again, I realized that she was just doing what a spy would do. Look around the room; find possible routes of escape, look for items that can be used as weapons. That would be an advantage, and of course that would make Cammie and Zach dangerous opponents in the arena. I thought about the districts then, looking for all the advantages and disadvantages. Districts Four and Six were for Shadowhunters; Five was for demigods; Two for spies; District Three or also known as Narnia was for expert swordsmen and women Ten was for vampires; Eight for witches and wizards; and One was for like rich people, where the princes and princesses lived. What about the other districts? Well, I guess they were for just normal people, which was a huge disadvantage. I mean Shadowhunters have their runes and agility; Demigods have their powers and quickness due to ADHD; Spies have their observation and experience; Vampires have speed and cunningness; Witches and wizards, well that was obvious, they had magic; The Narnians have fieldwork experience and swords; and well the Ones have power and money and fans, who would in no doubt send lots of presents to them in the games. That was when I decided that Annabeth and I needed allies if we were going to survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their authors and books**

**Okay and sorry that all the character's chapters are really short, but i want to try to get all the character's points of views in during one chapter!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

Lena

My stylists seemed to really like bright colors and sparkles. They massaged it into my hair so that it looked like a bucket of glitter had fallen onto it. Then they fitted me into a slim, green gown that hugged my nonexistent curves in all the right places. It was very flattering on my figure. Due to the recent rule changes, we didn't have to have an opening ceremony or training for three days before the games. We only had an interview with Caesar Flickerman about the games, so that the sponsors had a better idea of who they wanted to support. It was nearing showtime and my stylists led me down a hallway to the back of the stage where Caesar would be interviewing us. Lots of the other tributes were there, and a couple of them really stood out to me; a girl with bright, fire-red hair; a smallish girl with short, brown hair that looked like she was too young to be participating in the games. She was also clutching the hand of a boy who was slightly taller with a mop of black hair on his head. There was a beautiful girl with long black hair that was resting her head on the shoulder of a boy who was sparkling like any vampire should. And finally there was a boy who was literally golden, with golden hair, and golden skin, and golden eyes. He was very beautiful. There was no one else here that I knew, and Alex wasn't here either, so I walked up to the little girl and the boy with the messy black hair. The girl was very pretty with a light pink gown on, and little pink fairy wings, and she really did look like a fairy. It looked like her stylist had wanted to make her look like she was younger than she was and completely innocent. When I reached them, the little girl looked up, and detached herself from the boy. She stood straight up and jutted her chin out, and the boy following her lead did the same. I smiled at them and crouched down, so that I was around level height with the two kids.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl.

She looked me straight I the eye and replied in a calm and clear voice, "Lucy, and this is my older brother Edmund."

I nodded, and said "Well, hi Lucy, my name's Lena." I held out my hand, and she took it and shook it.

I withdrew my hand, and smiled at her once again, getting rewarded when Lucy smiled back. Her brother, Edmund, just stood there, glaring at me. "I'm in a desperate need for some allies." I told them. "Would you like to be them?"

Lucy looked excited and pushed Edmund back, and then retreating following him. "Just give us a second." Lucy said, looking over her shoulder back at me. I nodded and then immediately after they left, heard a voice behind me say," I'm only gone for ten minutes, and you're already choosing our allies without my say?"

I smiled very big and launched myself at the person behind me, planting a kiss on his mouth, and wrapping my arms in a death grip around his neck. "Hey, hey." Alex said, almost falling over from my impact. I smiled and pulled away from him.

"I want them as our allies." I told him. "They're from Narnia and I like them, I don't know how to explain it, but I really like them, I do."

"Okay, okay." Alex said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, I like them too." I nodded and gave him my biggest smile, once again throwing my arms around him. Edmund and Lucy came back then, and Lucy had a huge smile on her face, teeth showing and everything. Edmund didn't look as happy, but there was a faint smile playing on his lips, as if he had a secret.

"Okay!" Lucy nearly shouted. We'll be your allies!" Lucy may have just registered that Alex was there, because her smile faded for just a second. "Who's this?" she asked curiosity in her tone. "Is he in your District?"

"Yes." I nodded, "And he's also my boyfriend."

Lucy giggled and then came over and hugged me, and just like that I now had two allies.

Harry

It was the beginning of the interview, and I clutched my wand nervously, waiting to be called out. Hermione was right next to me, muttering stuff under her breath, probably answers to the questions that Caesar would ask her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled weakly at me, and then resumed her muttering. "Harry Potter!" I heard Caesar yell, and a petite red-haired girl walked off the stage, brushing past me. I walked out onto the stage and waved to everyone, then sat down at Caesar's request.

"Let's welcome Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived!" Caesar shouted over the sound of the roaring crowd. After grinning like a huge bloody idiot and waving to the crowd enthusiastically for like a full five minutes, he shouted for everyone to quiet down, which took around another five minutes. By then my interview time had drastically decreased, and Caesar only had ten more minutes to question me.

"So Harry, what do you think about your competition so far?" Caesar asked once everyone had shut up.

"I think that Hermione and I have somewhat of a fair chance. I mean I'm not saying that we will win or anything, but Hermione's the bloody brightest witch of her age, so that gives us a large advantage, not even considering her magic skills." I replied.

Caesar grinned and said "Well, you seem to hold Miss. Granger in such high esteem. Is there any romantic involvement there?"

I sputtered, choking on my own words, as my face turned beat red. "N-no of course not! Hermione's engaged to my best friend Ron. Of course there isn't any romantic involvement! She's my best friend!"

Caesar laughed and the crowd along with him. "Okay, its okay Harry, we were only joking!" He said while holding his stomach, because he was laughing so hard.

I glared at him, and pushed my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose, as I waited for the next question.

"Okay so last question Harry. Who do you want your allies to be? Or do you already have some?" Caesar asked me, seriousness now in every line of his face.

I thought over my answer for a while, pondering who we wanted our allies to be, if we wanted any. I mean of course Hermione, but was there anyone else? I looked over at my best friend, the brightest witch of our age, and questioned her with my eyes. She gave me a slight shake of her head, giving me my answer. I turned back to the crowd, "No Caesar, I do not think we need any allies." I told him, then walked off the stage.

Tessa

It was nearing nine o'clock, which was when the games were going to start. I wasn't going to lie, I was nervous, petrified of the thought of dying before I got to see Jem again. I mean sure I was married to his best friend and parabatai and sure we were all caught in an enormous sort of love triangle, but I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain how I was able to cut my heart cleanly in two, and love two people at the same time with the same amount of love. It just wasn't possible and wasn't in any of the books I had read previously. My stylist came in with black gear slung over his arm. He tossed it to me and then left. My stylist Toby was a super quiet man that whenever spoken to usually replied with a rude sarcastic remark, so I just told him to bring in my clothes and leave them there. I quickly threw on the gear, tightening the straps, and fitting a belt around my waist. I collected my wavy brown hair into a tight, high-up ponytail, and pulled on some boots that went up to my knees, lacing them up. Then I sat on the bed in my room, and waited, putting my hands on my chin. My stylist came in about ten minutes and stalked over to me, double checking that my straps were tight enough, and pulling my jade pendant under my gear. He made sure that my bracelet that Will gave me was secured around my wrist, and then led me to a circular tube. Toby looked into my eyes and smiled a small smile at me.

"It's okay Tessa, you'll do fine." Toby said which surprised me. He was never nice to me. I nodded tightly and stepped inside the tube. The countdown started. _Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…one. _

Tris

I blinked in the bright light that had just appeared. I looked around at my surroundings and saw that I was in the middle of a field. There was a lake in the distance and a mountain behind me. And all around me there were trees. A huge forest. The Cornucopia was right ahead of me across the vast field. It gave me an uneasy feeling; it just looked too easy to get to. I breathed in a deep breath and looked at the other tributes around me, searching for Caleb. There was a boy next to me with dark skin and cobalt blue eyes. I recognized him and knew that he was from District 12 and that his name was Ren. On the other side of me was another boy with bright yellow hair and light brown eyes. He kind of looked like summertime. The next countdown became from twenty. I found Caleb three people down from me, and nodded my head towards the forest. _Fifteen._ He nodded back. _Ten. _I prepared myself to run looking at Caleb again. _Five. _My eyes darted across the Cornucopia searching for a gun. _One. _I shot off the platform like a bullet, my long legs taking long strides. The lengthy tendrils of grass wrapped around them as I sprinted and almost crashed against the side of the Cornucopia. There was already a boy there that was sparkling in the sunlight. _Vampire._ He snarled at me, his fangs coming out, but then backed away when he heard a girl scream. Recovering from the shock that he could have killed me, I selected a gun from the large collection and shrugged a backpack over my shoulder. I then sprinted again as fast as I could to the forest where Caleb and I had agreed to meet up.

Lucy

I ran to the Cornucopia where Edmund had told me to go. I wanted that dagger that was there, and Edmund had also suggested that I get a sword. As I ran people fell down around me; a girl that was sparkling with long raven black hair. A vampire, with blood blossoming from her chest. I resisted the urge to scream, and I didn't know why, I mean I had seen plenty of people die before, but somehow this was different and worse at the same time. I grabbed a sword and slung a dagger through my belt. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I whipped around swinging my sword, about to stick it through the person's chest, when the person stepped back and held up his hands.

"It's okay Lucy. It's just me." That voice was familiar and I lowered my sword and turned around to see Alex standing there with Lena behind him.

"Where's Edmund?" I asked and Alex and Lena exchanged a look. Lena looked back to me and grabbed my hand propelling me forward to the trees. "No!" I screamed, tears rushing down my cheeks. "He can't be dead!" I started sobbing openly and ripped my hand from Lena's grasp. She shouted to Alex and he picked me up, bridal style, and ran from the clearing following after Lena, into the darkness of the forest.

Jace

After making sure Clary had gotten two seraph blades, two steles, a backpack, and a sword, I was starting to retreat into the forest into the direction she had gone, but all of a sudden someone was in front of me. It was a girl with long blonde hair and gray stormy eyes. This girl had a dagger in her hand, which she swung at me. I ducked and knocked her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground cursing, and I started to run away, not wanting to kill a girl, or even anyone. The girl though grabbed onto my foot and pulled me down. I yelled and swung around, almost stabbing her with my sword, but she had jumped up and now was standing over me, with the dagger in her hand, about to drive down. I tried to raise my sword hand, but she stepped onto both of my hands, breaking one or two of my fingers. The girl raised her hand, and then she was falling. I scrambled up and saw an arrow protruding from her chest, blood staining her white blouse. I couldn't help myself so I screamed. Very loudly and very girlish. I looked around me to see who had shot the girl with the blonde hair, and saw a man standing at the edge of the field, an arrow notched. He had dark skin and cobalt blue eyes that were striking from even this distance. The man let his hand go, and the arrow flew straight towards me. I tried to duck or move away, but it was like my body was moving in slow motion. I felt a blast of white hot pain, and I screamed again, and felt my legs give out from under me. Then I heard a feminine voice scream my name, and I knew that the voice was very familiar, but it couldn't be her. I was very surprised when I saw a head of fire-red hair tackle the man with the bow, and I was sure I had died or was dreaming. I struggled to sit up to better see the girl with the red hair, but my vision went black, and I fell back down, just seeing a flash of green eyes. It was Clary.

Clary:

"Jace!" I screamed running and tackling the man from District 12, Ren. But the damage was done, I saw the arrow make straight to its target, and hit Jace right in the chest. I felt grief take over me, and my grip loosened. Ren easily shook me off after that. I ripped my seraph blade out of my belt and held it at the ready, as Ren threw his bow on the ground and took out a sword. I heard the cannon go off, signaling Jace's death, and my vision grew blurry with the oncoming of tears, salty and fresh. With my sudden distraction, Ren dodged my seraph blade and stabbed his sword straight through my shoulder. I bit back a scream and clutched at my shoulder, almost dropping my blade. I thought of Jace and my brother and little Lucy, and suddenly got a rush of adrenaline. If I was going to die, I would go down fighting, and at least take Jace's killer with me. I threw myself at Ren and him caught off guard dropped his sword, and I stuck my seraph blade right into his chest. His eyes flew open and he stared in shock at me. A new oncoming of tears came and I looked at my blade that was now stained with blood. Ren's blood. Ren collapsed and I took my seraph blade out of his chest, causing a new wave of blood to come streaming out of it. His eyes fluttered closed and a cannon sounded.

_I just killed someone. _I thought, my own tears blinding me as I ran into the forest. My arm was hanging limply at my side and I was in too much pain to use my stele and draw an irazte on my shoulder. I knew that I would die soon if I didn't use an irazte I would die soon, and surprisingly that thought didn't scare me. _I'm coming Jace. _I said to him in my mind, and I crumpled to the ground. I closed my eyes ready to die, when all of a sudden I felt a hand brush my hair out of my face. I opened my eyes to see a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes staring down at me. _This is it. This boy is going to put me out of my misery. _Then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their authors

Percy

I was wandering through the woods, looking for Annabeth, when I saw a petite, red-headed figure on the ground. I went over cautiously at first, wondering if she was dead or alive, or just playing dead. I crouched over her body and that was when I noticed the gaping hole in her shoulder. I winced and touched it lightly, then moved my hand to brush her beautiful red hair out of her eyes, which were closed. Her eyes flew open at my touch and I saw fear in them, before they rolled back in her head, and she lost consciousness. Her breaths became quick and shallow and I knew that she didn't have much time left, if I couldn't get her to a water source fast enough, so that I could heal her. I picked up her limp body and ran to the lake that I had noticed earlier, when I was on the platform. She was wearing all black, and it was then that I become aware of that she had seraph blades and steles in her waist belt. She was a Shadowhunter, and because Annabeth had made me read the stupid descriptions and names of the tributes, I knew that her name was either Tessa Herondale or Clary Fairchild. Good job Annabeth, it turned out to be useful. I was personally going with Clary, because she definitely didn't look like a Tessa. I felt her breaths getting shallower and shallower, and I was forced to stop around a hundred yards away from the lake. I was still in the shadow of the trees and hoped that nobody would attack me while I healed Clary. I summoned the water to me and grabbed her small, slender hand in my own. The water gave me strength when it touched me, and I felt invigorated. It worked on Clary too, because it the gaping hole slowly began to close up. She stirred and moaned pitifully, in pain for sure, and her hand tore from my grasp. I picked Clary back up and went in search for a better place to lay her in.

Clary:

I woke up in a tree.

It was twilight and the stars were out, dim light sweeping the landscape around me. Immediately I checked my shoulder and found the hole no longer there. _That's strange._ I checked my weapons belt and found out that I still had all my weapons. Then I remembered what had happened earlier. Grief washed over me, nearly choking me with the force of it.

Jace was dead.

Jace. Was. Dead.

Even though I was scared and miserable beyond belief I knew that Jace would want me to win, so I pulled myself together. I also didn't know what to think. I didn't have a faded irazte on my shoulder, so I definitely didn't heal myself. I sat up and dangled my legs over the side of the tree, then jumped down. The impact jarred my shoulder and I winced, stumbling and falling to the ground. There was a movement in the grass beside me, and I shot up, fumbling at my weapons belt for my sword. A boy materialized from the grass. He was stunningly beautiful with jet-black hair and gorgeous sea-green eyes that were red-rimmed and somewhat bloodshot. He had been crying. I held out my blade at the ready and the boy came closer.

"It's okay." He said his tone gentle and reassuring. "I'm the one who healed you."

"I want to be your ally." The boy added, searching my eyes.

I nodded simply and lowered my weapon, I knew from my training how to tell when someone is lying to you or not. Also, he saved my life, and now that Jace was gone, I needed someone to win the games with. "What's your name?" I asked as I came to sit beside him near a fire that he had built, that was burning steadily.

"Percy, son of Poseidon." Percy said.

I looked again at his sea-green eyes and told myself what an idiot I was. Of course he was a demigod! That's how he healed me… with his water powers, because he was a son of the water god!

"So you're a demigod." I repeated my thoughts that were in my head out loud, clarifying them. Percy nodded and pointed to my runes, "And you're a Shadowhunter." He said, more of a statement than a question. I nodded again and then grabbed my backpack and dug around in it, searching for the food and water. There were four water bottles in it, two packets of trail mix, three apples, and four packets of dried meals. I took out two bottles of water and a packet of trail mix. I handed one bottle to Percy who took it gratefully, and opened the trail mix and put it in between us on the log we were sitting on.

Percy smiled at me, a genuine smile, and then all of a sudden faded and he blurted out "My girlfriend died this morning and…" Percy trailed off, not knowing what to say next and stared at me expectedly.

Since we were obviously playing story time, I added my own to the mix. "My boyfriend died and I killed the person who killed him." I whispered, surprised that my voice stayed so calm. I expected Percy to shrink away from me or try to kill me or both, but he just simply nodded as if understanding.

There was an awkward silence after that, and I felt Percy's eyes flick over to me more than once. Then I was jolted out of my stupor when there was another cannon sound and I flinched, wondering who had died this time. Little Lucy? Or perhaps the other Shadowhunters; Tessa or Will? I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Percy, although he didn't look too good either at hearing the cannon. I shook off his hand, impatient all of a sudden and instead dove into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist. He jerked back surprised, but then returned the gesture, placing his hands on my back, underneath my unruly hair. We sat there for I don't know how long, but right there in Percy's arms I felt safe and protected, like he was a hero from a storybook and I was a princess he had just saved. It felt like he had already killed the dragon and won us the games and that now he would whisk us away on a white stallion and ride me off into the sunset. That we would ride away from the pain and the sorrow and the suffering and death, and then everything would be alright.

Everything would be alright. When I get back to the Institute, Jace would be there, waiting to envelop me in his arms. Alec and Magnus, Simon and Isabelle, they would all be there. And I guess Percy too. He would be there, and there would be no pain or death or anything that could harm us and we would be happy together. All of us. Together.

Will:

Just like killing a demon. That's what I told myself, as I dealt a death blow to some scoundrel who had tried to kill Tessa. He had fangs so I knew he was a vampire, and since it was night, he wasn't sparkling. At least it hadn't been a human. That would have made me feel worse. I pulled my sword from his body and turned to Tessa, who looked like she was about to be sick.

"Hey, it's okay Tess. He was about to rip your throat out, it's not like I had a choice."

Tessa weakly nodded and then fled to some bushes, probably to relieve herself. I shook my head, wiping my blade on my shirt, trying to get the blood off. _Girls. Even Shadowhunter girls, they all are the same._ _Fainting at the sight of blood and stuff. _Even Cecily squirmed at the sight of blood or finding a corpse, and she was like the most badass of us all. Just thinking about Cecily brought tears to my eyes, and since of course I wanted to make myself feel if possible worse; my mind conjured up my memories of Jem.

Us laughing. Him and Tess and me, in the library. The Blackfriars Bridge. At the Institute, making jokes about Henry's new failed invention. Us picking out my suit for Tess and me's wedding, when he was a Silent Brother. All of those memories washed over me, and it was then that I once again swore to myself that Tessa and me would make it out of here. We would win the games. I would be able to see Jem again. Tessa would be able to see Jem again, and I would finally be able to see the pain leave her eyes. The loss of not being able to say goodbye. We would once again be happy, and I was willing to sacrifice everyone else's happiness for Tessa, Jem's and mine. Even if it meant killing Clary and Jace. I willed those thoughts to go away. It would be troublesome to dwell on those thoughts right now, when I had to be thinking about Tessa's safety and about bringing her home.

Just then Tessa came straggling into the clearing where I was. Her gear was stained with blood and her dark brown curls was matted and tangled with twigs and leaves, pulled out of its ponytail that it was formerly in. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there were tears falling freely from her storm gray eyes. "Tessa!" I yelled, and ran towards her, checking her for injuries. No long-lasting dangerous injuries it seemed, just a large gash on her arm, which was the source of blood on her gear. "Tessa, what happened?" I asked, calmer and quieter. Her clear gray eyes were haunted and bloodshot, and she was feverishly clutching a dagger in her hand. "Tess?" I tried again, using my pet name for her. Her disturbed eyes met mine, and her lips starting quivering as her eyes squeezed shut, tears pouring in large quanties down her rosy cheeks. I grabbed Tessa's head in both of my hands, forcing her to open her eyes and look at me. "Tessa, what happened?" I said in a fierce and bold tone that seemed to surprise her. I was afraid that she'd start to cry again, that I would be the cause of tears, and I almost physically slapped myself. Tessa seemed to respond to my tone of voice in the exact opposite of what I had expected, because she pointed to the bushes from where she had emerged. Leaving her in the clearing with a dagger, I pushed aside the bushes and investigated what she was so disturbed about. What I saw there, I hadn't prepared myself for and almost was sick myself. Just around three minutes earlier, I had told myself that I would kill this girl, were she to come across my path again. But, she looked so small and defenseless, so petite and childish, that I dropped my knife to the ground. I was scared for a second, because she looked dead, but I noticed that her chest rose and fell, and I imagined that I could hear her heartbeat. She was laid in such a way that it looked like she was sleeping, one hand across her chest and one next to her fire-red hair. That was why Tessa had looked so scared and bothered. This girl looked like a smaller replica of Charlotte. I knelt down next to her and pulled my stele out of my belt. I applied an irazte to her forehead, where it looked like Tessa had knocked her out with the handle of her knife. Her breathing became more regular and her eyes darted under her closed eyelids. I picked up her limp form and carried her to the clearing where Tessa was rocking back and forth, her knees to her chest. She was letting out small sobs that subsided when she realized that I was there.

"I killed her right? I killed my great-grandson's girlfriend, who might as well have been her wife?" Tessa asked, her face now lack of emotion, and her voice clear and monotone.

"No, Tessa. You didn't kill her. Clary's fine." I told her with a small smile. Tessa's face broke out into a huge grin and she hastily pushed herself to her feet and shoved me aside from Clary. Tessa knelt down and pushed Clary's curly untamed hair from her face and murmured non-understandable words in Clary's ear. Seriously, I would never be able to understand girls. They had such frequent mood- swings. They really were impossible creatures. A flock of candy- colored birds exploded from a tree a few feet away from us, and I heard a scream. A scream that turned out to be a name. A scream that sounded nothing like Jace. A scream that was yelling for Clary.

Zach:

Cammie dirty- blonde hair flashed in front of me, and I hurried to keep up. God, this girl was fast. My spy school taught me how to assassinate and the best ways to kill a man with a clothespin. Cammie's school taught how her to run properly and for long distances and how to hear stuff from a mile away. In the Games, look whose school helped more. The Blackthorne's Institute for Boys, certainly wasn't helping me now. I paused, stopping to catch my breath. We had been running for at least two hours now, nonstop, at like a 100 meter sprint pace. Cammie had worn me out. I kept a look-out for her, knowing that she would scare me any minute now, showing why her nickname Cammie the Chameleon was chosen specially for her. Right on time, she popped out, dropping from the tree above me and landing right next to me, her feet not making a sound at all. She smiled and gathered her hair in one hand, throwing it over her shoulder, in a way that made it look awesome. Cammie's doe- brown eyes twinkled with a light, almost like she was testing me to catch her. Leave it to her to make a game out of the Games. She was always quick to act on her incredible sense of humor. I moved my body to put an arm around her, but she side-stepped my arm and the light burned more intently in her eyes now. It was almost impossible not to fall for her mind tricks. I laughed at her attempt and stretched my arms out from under my head, leaning back against the trunk. Cammie tried to get me to move, trying out several more endeavors, but they all failed, because I was having my lazy moment. She bailed and planted down next to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. Cammie closed her eyes, and her hair blew into her face. This moment was just so perfect, I wanted to freeze it and live in it for forever. I leaned down and pressed a quick, light kiss on her lips, and they curled up into her signature smile, a smile she only saved for me. Cammie was my life. She was what I lived for. She was what I loved most about in my life. I was going to try my best for her to get out safely; unlike me she had a family. Friends and a mom and a new stepdad and a caring aunt and grandparents. I had nobody, except for my psychotic mother, who was probably dead by now. Not that I cared, but Cammie had everything to live for. Bex, Liz, and Macey had made me promise to bring her home, and I was going to try.

Percy:

Why had I let her go alone? She wasn't strong enough yet. Stupid me, I could have just summoned the water to me, but no, I decided to be an idiot and send her out alone to find water. Now I couldn't find her, and she was out there without her stele, (which she had explained to me what it was used for) and seraph blades. She only had a dagger, which she could still expertly wield, but not as well as her other weapons. I ran through the forest, looking for a flash of red hair, If it was anyone one else, I would have left them behind, it was their fault for getting lost anyway, but with Clary I felt something, something I couldn't explain. When she was gone it was like she had not only taken a piece of my heart, but a piece of my brain as well, and I couldn't think properly anymore. It was like I was walking around in a daze, and it could only be cleared if Clary appeared. I think I was in love, and that was crazy, because I thought I was in love with Annabeth. Damn! It was all so frustrating! All of a sudden I heard a loud scream and I knew it wasn't Clary's but it was a place to start looking. I mean if Clary was getting attacked, surely I would hear her screams? I ran as fast as I could and summoned my water to surround me, in case I needed it. It was hard to concentrate, but I would do anything for Clary; I was sure of it now. I pushed aside some bushes and stumbled into a clearing that to my surprise was occupied, by more than one person. There was a boy that was tall with a strong jawline and black hair that was the same color as my own. He also had the weirdest eyes I had ever seen. They were a deep cerulean blue, much like the color of the ocean when you went deep. The nest figure was a girl, decked out in black, with dark chocolate curls and stormy gray eyes that reminded me of Annabeth. Before I would have probably collapsed in pain or would have been overcome with a huge sense of longing, but now I only felt a slight tug at my heart, because I now knew where my loyalties lay, in sense to my heart. With Clary of course. The next figure was on the ground, laid out as if she were Sleeping Beauty or Snow White, except for the fact that she had fire-red hair. It was Clary. I felt a sensation as if though a knife was stabbing me repeatedly. Clary couldn't be dead. I raised my hand and the water followed it, churning in a torrent. I could barely control my rage as I made to release my hand, intent on drowning the boy with the peculiar eyes and the girl with the gray eyes. Just as I was about to though, the girl raised her hands, almost as if in surrender. The simplicity of the gesture made me lower my hand, along with the wall of the water that had formed behind me, almost cocooning me. The girl stepped forward, a step closer to Clary, and I started to raise my hand again, but then she spoke. "Are you are friend of Clary?" The girl asked. I refused to meet her eyes, afraid that she would see the weaknesses and pain afflicted there. I nodded, a simple gesticulation, hoping that it wouldn't give anything away. The girl's eyes got wider and they now held another element there, and although I wasn't sure I could swear it was curiosity. She motioned to Clary, she's not dead, she just scared me and I accidently knocked her out. She's actually my great granddaughter kind of."

Once again I told myself what an idiot I was. So this was Tessa Herondale! Which meant that the boy with the blue eyes was William Herondale; Jace's great grandparents, that were somehow still alive. This meant that they could almost have been Clary's great grandparents, had Jace asked her to marry him sooner. I noticed that Jace had some of Will's qualities, and the only reason why I knew this is because Jace was the only one I had paid exceptional attention to; the one person who I thought was going to give me trouble in the arena, but who had already died by the big, burly guy named Ren, who Clary had killed.

I nodded, showing Tessa that I had heard her, and then moved to sit beside Clary. Will moved to stop me, reaching for his seraph blade, but Tessa stopped him, reaching for his hand and holding it in her own. Her hand could barely contain his big one and it was kind of comical, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Besides, they would have thought I was crazy, I mean it's just that his hand is bigger than hers; no big deal. I ran my fingers through Clary's hair and then stood up, determined not to let my emotions run wild, I mean I was doing so well so far.

"Tessa." I started, not sure how to word my sentence. "Um, I should take Clary and go, because you see she is my ally and I'm the one who is supposed to take care of her." Tessa's expression tightened and her mouth turned into a thin, straight line.

"You are not to be the judge of that." Tessa said her light and airy tone gone and this time replaced with a tight and expressionless tone, almost like a monotone sounding voice. "I might as well be Clary's grandmother."

I was getting irritated of Tessa and Will, and I mean I was grateful and everything that they hadn't killed her, but I needed to take Clary and go; wait until the other tributes killed themselves, hide out for a while. I mean sure it was a cowardly thing to do, but Clary needed to stay alive, so I decided to give out a hard blow.

"You know what? Clary will never be your granddaughter, because Jace will never propose." Tessa and Will's mouths dropped open in shock, and Tessa's eyes now were swimming with combined looks or horror, shock ,confusion, and under all that a tiny sliver of curiosity. "What do you mean, Percy?" Will asked which was the first time I heard him speak, since we came over there. I was also surprised that he knew my name, but I suspected that he had done his homework too. Knowing that I would feel bad for it later, I delivered the death blow, "Jace is dead."

Will was the first to speak, his lips trembling with the oncoming of tears maybe, but I thought that Shadowhunters never cried. Tessa's form crumpled and Will barely had enough time to catch her before she fell, collapsing in on herself. Feeling awful, I picked up Clary's still limp figure and made off into the trees. I had left the apples and two daggers there as a payment for their lost. It couldn't replace the damage I had inflicted, but at least it was a start. I looked down at Clary's face, all composed and relaxed, her cheekbones standing out elegantly without her muscles being all tense. Her dark lashes fringed her pale eyelids that were covered in a pale pink, sparkly layer of eye shadow. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips full and pink. Her hair looked like the color of a desert rose, the curls now hanging loosely around her pale, heart shaped face, its texture smooth and silky. I buried my head in her hair, and as I watched, the wall of water that was still surrounding me crashed down, sparing Clary and me, but still getting a little of water on us. Right then the crashing down of the water, reminded me what my heart now felt like.

America:

Maxton and I were trying to find a way out. I mean there had to be a way out right? There had to be an end to the arena. It would be impossible for it to go on for forever. Maxton held my hand the whole way and even though I knew that he knew that I was slowing him down, he paused when I needed breaks and gave me recurrent sips from his water bottle, which helped greatly. After trekking through dense forest and what I swore had to be jungle, because of almost impenetrable vegetation and foliage. Maxton had to frequently take his sword from his scabbard and slash through it to make a path. Making our way towards the edge of a cliff, where a raging waterfall was, Maxton suggested that we take a break. I shook my head vigorously in agreement and plopped down on the grass, around three feet away from the cliff. Better safe than sorry. Maxton stood though and while I tried to make conservation, Maxton tried his best to give me short, one-two answers to my questions, which annoyed me. So, he gets to ask me all the questions that he wants, but when I want to, it's too bad? Yeah well, I wasn't going to let that go lightly. If I was known for anything it would be my stubbornness and my amazing ability to argue. Just as I opened my mouth to start protesting my objections to him, he picked me up by the collar of my dressing gown and dragged me over to the cliff's edge. I screamed so loud that I probably blew off my own eardrums. "Maxton! What are you doing?" I yelled, kicking and squirming violently. Maxton smiled sadly at me, as if he pitied me, and loosened his grip on the collar. The waterfall suddenly became scarier, and for the first time I noticed rocks down below. I scream again, yelling "help" this time, but know that no one will hear me, and if anyone did, I doubt they would care. One less person to worry about.

"Maxton!" I tried again. "Why are you doing this?"

Maxton gave me the same smile from before and replied with an answer I didn't expect. "America, dear, you know I love you, right?"

"I highly doubt it right now!" I yell back at him, my sense of humor my only weapon now. I had absolutely no upper- body strength and for the sake of this situation, I unfortunately had no lower-body strength as well. Maxton beamed at me, literally, with pearly white teeth showing and everything.

" America, that is why I first fell in love with you, your sense of laughing in the face of danger, but I have to let you go eventually. It's better this way. You'll have died a much more difficult and gruesome death if you had stayed in the games."

"What?" I shrieked. I had thought he had no intention of killing me. Maxton had picked me out from another thirty-six other girls during the Selection. Why was he letting me go know? We had only been married for a year. We had just become the prince and princess, and now he was going to kill me? Just like that? Didn't he still love me?

Now I tried to wrestle free from his hand that was constricting my throat, jerking back and forth, sideways, any way to try to get him off of me. Maxton's hand gripped tighter and I grabbed wildly at his hand, now not being able to breathe properly. "Max-ton…" I struggled to say. "Ple-ase…" I looked up into his big brown eyes that had just reminded me of summertime earlier in the year. The eyes that seemed to hold all the wonderful days of having picnics at the park, surfing the waves at the beach, hiking through opaque strings of trees, laying in the sun, watching the leaves fall, gazing at the stars at night. All of that washed over me, just from looking into his eyes. There was something strange and inhuman there now. His eyes held a glint, a glint that was cruel and somewhat fanatical. He now looked psychotic, crazy, and murderous. I don't know if it was the fact that he was about to kill me that first made me notice this new look that haunted his face, but I now thought that he had probably was thinking about this since right after our names were called. Since before the actual games.

Maxton, my beloved husband, was now crazy. Homicidal.

In a last desperate measure, I moved his arm close to my mouth and clamped down on his arm, hard. I was going to die by my own terms. I knew that Maxton was stronger than me, and I knew that he would just push me off the ledge after he recovered from the pain, so I just rammed my feet into his chest, so his hand wrapped around my throat fully came off.

I hoped that dying wouldn't hurt. That the adrenaline rush would keep me from feeling any pain. I held onto this thought as I plummeted, the spray from the crashing waves catching me in the face, making my face damp as if I had been crying. I felt the coolness of the rocks next to me, and I lifted my hand and rubbed it along the rocks as I fell. I closed my eyes and let the texture of the rocks be the only thing on my mind. Something wet started pooling on my hand, and I realized that the rocks were scraping me, abrading it. I felt the pain come several seconds after, as if a thousand pins were digging into my flesh. It hurt and I bit down on my lips.

The only reason I can use to describe why the fall took so long is because time slowed before you die, and your senses become sharper. I noticed winks of crystal in the dark granite rocks, the exact shade of brown in the others, the sun's rays leaking through the chinks of water splashing down, the damp, emerald moss that was growing next to it. Everything came flashing forward, and I had to scrunch up my eyes, trying to stop the images from coming. There were just too many. I looked down and saw the rocks poking up from the pool of water underneath me, their sharp points almost taunting me, daring me to come closer.

So I went.

Harry:

Hermione had fancied us up a tent, using a Transfiguration spell; it was spacious and nice with a stove and everything, much like the tent that Mr. Weasley had borrowed for the Quidditch Cup. We had gotten both of our wands from the Cornucopia without much trouble. It had just been simply too easy. I was glad that I had listened to Hermione about allies. If I hadn't then I would've tried to ally with that boy with the black hair and green eyes. He was so familiar for some reason. It was weird actually. I was brought out of my stupor by Hermione snapping her fingers in my face. "Harry." She was saying, " Harry!" I jerked and looked up into her enormous doe brown eyes that were filled with impatience.

"What?" I said irritability, immediately feeling guilty for my tone of voice.

Hermione didn't notice though, or maybe she was just too tired to even care. She just said "Dinner's ready."

After all the Hogwarts and Mrs. Wealsey's food, this seemed very plain, but I wasn't about to start complaining. It was a dried meal, the kind you got from a packet, and there was an empty one nearby, no doubt Hermione's. She gestured to the full one sitting on the log bench near the fire and I greedily tore into it, now feeling the pangs of hunger that were wreaking havoc on my poor stomach. As I was eating Hermione readjusted the charms and spells surrounding our little camp. "Repello Muggletum," This way no one could see us, no one human anyway, and even if they could like the Shadowhunters and demigods, they wouldn't even be able to pass. Yes, it did look like we had the most potential out of all the tributes to win the games. Last year, it was the witch and wizard who had won and gotten the grand prize of $8,000,000 and never would have to enter or go to another reaping ever again. It had been Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood who had won my worst enemy and then one of my good friends. If Draco could do it, then I of course I could do it. After finishing with my meal I turned to help Hermione who was now transfiguring a couple of sticks, twigs, and branches into a pond of water. Our campsite was now complete. It looked like something that people in District One would use to go camping, if they were using tents and not extravagant fold-up houses, but of course our tent was magical. I entered the tent and collapsed on one of the bunk beds, Hermione taking the one on the other side. She had also locked the tent opening and put some impenetrable spells on the walls, so that if even if someone did get in through the invisible wall and all the invisibility spells, then they would be forced back by the extra protection Hermione had installed. I called to Hermione if it was okay to turn the lights out and not waiting for her reply, flicked my wand and the lights, candles, and lamps all turned off. I fell into a deep and restless sleep.

Districts:

District One: Maxon Schreave (The Selection)

District Two: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode (Gallagher Girls Series)

District Three: Lucy Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia Series)

District Four: Clary Fairchild (Mortal Instruments)

District Five: Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson Series)

District Six: Tessa and William Herondale (Infernal Devices)

District Seven: Tris and Caleb Prior (Divergent Series)

District Eight: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series)

District Nine: Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes (Delirium Trilogy)

District Ten: No Survivors (Twilight)

District Eleven: Thomas and Theresa (The Maze Runner)

District Twelve: Kelsey Rajaram (Tiger's Curse Series)


	5. Chapter 5

Hunger Games CHPT 4

Thomas:

I was sprinting, putting as much distance as I could between the Cornucopia and me. I had left Theresa behind, mostly because I didn't want anything to do with her. She was unreliable and unpredictable, and she was going to get me killed. And, there was the other fact that she did betray me, so… Anyone in their right mind would stay away from her and her schemes.

I had to survive this stupid thing, because I did survive the Maze right? Compared to that, this was probably a piece of cake. And there was the fact that I had to get back to my friends; Minho and Newt. I couldn't die without seeing them again.

Just then I hear a pattering of footsteps behind me, so light that I can barely hear them until two people emerge from the foliage.

There's a girl and a boy, the girl very beautiful with gorgeous dirty blonde hair and big, clear blue eyes. She is smiling, clearly at ease, holding hands with the tall and broad shouldered, green eyed boy next to her.

She steps forward and extends a slender, white hand, "Hi, I'm Cammie."

I look at her, unsure if she is just trying to gain my trust, so she can then kill me later, but then again, I highly doubt it. The boy is looking at her like she's crazy and is shaking his head very subtlety.

I take her hand and shake it once, before letting go very quickly, not wanting this boy to get jealous of me, because he looks very intimidating.

He jerks his head in my direction, "Zach." He says, gesturing to himself.

"Thomas." I say back, smoothing my hands down my shirt.

Cammie steps forward so that she is in front of Zach. "So, Thomas, do you want to be allies? Zach and I certainly need some."

I smile, I mean I like Cammie, I really do, but if we were getting attacked and they had the choice to either save each other or me, guess who they are going to pick.

Besides, I would just be a nuisance. They seemed like a good team, constantly moving in sync with each other, having conversations with their eyes.

I would be a third wheel. So I smiled again, holding my hands up in front of my face.

"No can do. Sorry Cammie, but I'm a loner, I guess." I nod in her direction and then in Zach's, before taking off, sprinting as fast as possible away from them, before they can decide to kill me. Branches whip me in the face, and I stumble over rocks, listening all the same for Cammie and Zach behind me, but to no avail. They don't seem to be following me. I finally collapse against a tree trunk, my chest rapidly heaving, and sweat dripping down in falls down my face. I'm exhausted and it is getting dark, so I scale a tree, using my twin knives for a better grip. Crumpling against the tree, I look up at the starless sky.

"I'll get out of here, okay guys? I'll be strong just for you. I'll survive, and I'll see you two again. We survived that awful maze and I know we deserve to be happy." Tears start to fall down my face, and I hope to God that my two best friends can hear me right now.

Kelsey:

"REN!" I scream his name over and over again, nearly losing my mind.

My lover is gone, dead; I'll never see him again. I think of his deep blue eyes and his beautiful brown skin. His deep gravelly voice and his gracefulness. The way he always confronted me when I was depressed about losing Kishan even though it might have made him somewhat jealous.

I miss him so much. I scream his name again and again, knowing that I'm endangering myself, making it so that people can find out where I am.

But I really don't care right now.

I want to die.

To be able to join my lover again in the afterlife.

As if someone heard my pleas, a girl materializes at the edge of the clearing from where I'm sitting at. She has long, curly black hair and ice blue eyes that are striking from even this distance. Her clothes are dirty and tattered and it looks like she had recently been crying, the skin under her eyes red.

She looks like someone who had just been through a whole lot, if you ask me.

The girl starts to come closer, her right hand going behind her back to pull out a small dagger that is sharp and jagged.

I stand up, pulling myself together; I was a fighter and despite what I had just told myself, I wasn't going down without a fight.

I leap for my short sword, something that Ren had gotten me before he had died. I heft it up and hold it at the ready, my training in the art of it coming back in short flashes.

The girl is now three feet away from me and she smiles, "I'm Theresa, and just so you know, I'm going to kill you."

That's when I realize that she is crazy, her creepy, full toothed smile giving her away completely. She lunges and I side-step, lifting my sword up and bringing it down on her arm.

It cleanly slices through until she ducks and kicks at my feet, knocking me off balance. Theresa backs up and clutches at her bleeding arm, her breaths coming out fast and labored, as she tries to stop the flow of blood.

But all the same, she lunges at me again and I dive to the right, landing in a crouch as Theresa falls to the ground, right where I was before. I haul up my sword and give her a few feet so that she can get back up. I don't want to kill her while she's defenseless.

Theresa jumps back up to her feet and holds her dagger, wildly swiping the air and thrashing around.

Her eyes are fanatical now and her hair now matted and tangled makes her look as if she is an escaped convict that just broke out of a mental institution. She lunges again and again, and I have no choice but to dodge each one, until I'm backed up against a tree.

Theresa grins at me, like she knows that she has me cornered and as she raises her dagger above her head, I see my chance. I stab my sword through her.

Her blue eyes open with shock as she stares down at the sword protruding from her abdomen. She lets out a little screech before she falls to the ground, blood staining the front of her tattered, black shirt. As I cover my hand with my mouth, I pull the sword from her chest, gasping at how much blood is now coming out. My eyes start to leak tears and I scream, the sound echoing throughout the forest.

The canon sounds and I collapse next to Theresa… the girl I had just killed.

Clary:

Once again I wake up in a tree.

This was seriously getting old.

Constantly, I was fainting or getting knocked out, and I must say the Fates clearly wanted me to die.

I quickly slither down the tree and scan my surroundings, before pulling my bushy hair into a ponytail and tying it with some vine I had found hanging from one of the branches.

Then, I circle the clearing that I'm in, trying to find Percy or our supplies, wondering what had happened after I had gotten knocked out. I didn't even remember who had knocked me out, just a flash of dark brown hair and then blackness. Maybe they had just left me in a tree, not having the heart to kill me, and Percy was still out there looking for me?

I risk a quick yell of his name, and then rapidly turn my head back and forth to look for anyone.

"Percy?" I ask again. "Where are you?"

Just then a rustle of leaves startles me, and I jump, tripping on a rock, and falling on my backside. I cry out in pain as the fall had hit my tailbone.

Percy emerges, his sea-green eyes twinkling with mischief. He bursts out laughing at my form, sprawled out on the ground.

"Clary Fairchild; graceful and elegant Shadowhunter trips over a rock and lands on the ground. That will make everyone back home laugh." Percy grins and comes over to help me up into a sitting position and then sits down beside me.

It's nice just relaxing here with Percy, not having to worry about the Games, or the outcome, or really anything. His presence calms me, probably something to do with his dad being the god of the sea and everything. It could be so calming at times, but then conjure up some of the greatest storms, something that I had yet to see of Percy. He was just always so calm and humorous, not letting anything get to him, letting nothing unhinge him from the task at hand, and that was something that I admired and always would admire about him.

There's a loud echoing sound, a boom, and I'm brought out of my stupor to realize that it's the sound of the cannon, signaling someone's death. Percy beside me tenses and I can't help but wonder if he knows anyone else that is participating in the Games. I mean I kind of know Tessa and Will and I did have a little conversation with Lucy Penesive, but I wouldn't count that as knowing them. Tessa wasn't related to me, and Will now wouldn't ever be related to me now that Jace was gone, and once again I feel a tug at my heart at the reminder of Jace.

Percy shifts next to me and then angles his body so that he's facing me. "Who do you think that was?"

Maybe it was little Lucy. Or that black haired boy with the long legs. Or that girl with the bushy hair and wand, Hermione I believe her name was.

So I do the only thing I can do; I shrug.

"Guess we'll find out tonight."

Percy nods, but I can tell he's not satisfied, because he is silently mouthing words to himself.

"What are you doing?" I ask, scooting closer to him.

Percy doesn't reply for a while and his eyes drift upwards, almost like he's lost in thought. "Annabeth," He says aloud suddenly and then holds a finger up.

That's when I realize he is counting off the people who have died, trying to find out who our competitors are.

"Ren," I add, taking his hand and pulling another finger up.

"Edmund," Percy says next, and at my confusion he says, "Annabeth made me memorize all the people and where they came from and their talents, so all I know about Edmund is that he is from Narnia and he was Lucy's brother."

A pang of hurt for Lucy goes through me; so that was the young boy with the dark black hair and the determined look, he was little Lucy's brother. I can't imagine having to lose someone who shares your blood and someone who has been with you from the start of your life, I couldn't imagine losing Jon, but then again I couldn't imagine ever losing Jace, and look what happened.

"The two vampires from Ten, uh Bella and Edward, I believe." Percy flicks up two more fingers.

"Jace," I add, another pang of hurt going through me. Percy gives me a smile and nods, six fingers are now up.

"And that other cannon that went off, we don't know who died yet." Percy concludes.

"That leaves fifteen other kids." I say and then gasp, surprised at how many people are left. There was still a long way to go in this Games.

Lucy:

I was just hit with this all-consuming rage that my brother was dead. Alex and Lena did nothing to help him; they did nothing to save him.

My brother was dead, because of them.

Lena and Alex.

I twist up in Alex's grip and claw his face with my nails. He cries out in pain and drops me where I land on the ground in a crouch. I slip my sword out of its scabbard, holding it up against Alex's throat.

"You don't know how much I want to kill you right now." I tell him digging the point into his neck so that a few drops of blood run down.

* * *

Okay so i know that was a very short chapter and i apologize for that, but aren't you glad that i left it on a cliff-hanger?! And P.S. America's alive, so that's why i didnt include her when Percy and Clary were counting down the people who have died so far.

Districts:

District One: Maxon Schreave (The Selection)

District Two: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode (Gallagher Girls Series)

District Three: Lucy Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia Series)

District Four: Clary Fairchild (Mortal Instruments)

District Five: Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson Series)

District Six: Tessa and William Herondale (Infernal Devices)

District Seven: Tris and Caleb Prior (Divergent Series)

District Eight: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series)

District Nine: Lena Haloway and Alex Sheathes (Delirium Trilogy)

District Ten: No Survivors (Twilight)

District Eleven: Thomas (The Maze Runner)

District Twelve: Kelsey Rajaram (Tiger's Curse Series)


	6. Chapter 6

Hunger Games CHPT 5

*Note: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in like forever! Im going to try to update this story once every week now, but no promises! Hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it! And don't forget to comment! And sorry its so short! Ill probably update again tonight! I just really wanted to post something for you guys!

Lucy:

Lena spins around from where she was running a few feet ahead of us and screams when she sees the sword point at her boyfriend's throat.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" She shrieks at me.

I face Lena with a sadistic grin on my face, still keeping the sword point leveled at Alex. "Oh Lena don't act like you had nothing to do with it. I know you both just let Edmund there to die. Do you understand how young he was? He was your ally too, my brother! And you didn't even try to save him! Are you crazy?"

Lena is now holding up her hands in a surrendering gesture, slowly inching towards Alex. "Lucy, sweetie, please take the sword off Alex. He didn't do anything."

I frown "Lena don't come any closer. I don't want to have to kill you too."

She looks surprised but stops anyways, glancing warily at me as I push the sword tip deeper into Alex's neck to which he grimaces at. I look at them, my two allies, the ones I trusted with protecting me and my brother. Oh Susan and Peter would be so disappointed that I would return without our beloved brother. They must be crying right now watching the TV with rapt attention, making sure I don't die too.

I'm left thinking about that. I was going to have to kill Alex and Lena anyways if I wanted to go home. Sure, I would have to have a surviving boy as my partner, but I definitely didn't want that to be Alex. He had a hand in my brother's murder. I make a split second decision in that minute and dive my sword into Alex's stomach, swiftly retracting it and turning towards Lena.

Alex makes a grunting noise, his hands clutching at his stomach, and he falls on the ground face first as the sound of a cannon goes off. Lena cries out and drops to her knees, scrambling towards her boyfriend. As she reaches him and puts his head in her lap she is making these awful sounds as if someone had taken her vocal cords out and put them in a blender. Tears are rushing down her face as she cradles his head her lap, whispering his name over and over again like a mantra. I cant bear the sight of it any longer and decide to put her out of her misery, stabbing her in the back.

Lena, like Alex had falls forward, her head resting on his stomach. Another cannon goes off and I'm left feeling kind of empty. I had just killed two people, but it really hadn't fazed me. What kind of person was I turning into to?

Hermione:

"Harry wake up!" I say for about the sixteenth time, shaking him rapidly. I push my bushy brown hair out of my face and take a hair tie from around my wrist and pull it into a bun. Two cannons had just gone off and that meant if I had been counting correctly there were fourteen of us left. That didn't seem too bad. I shake Harry again, this time threatening that I would hex him if he didn't wake up. When he still doesn't get up, I raise my wand at him and mumble "Aquamenti," a stream of water streaming out of my wand and into his face.

He bolts awake and glares at me, fumbling around for his glasses. "Hermione." He growls while I laugh.

Feeling bad after he searches for a solid ten minutes I hand him his glasses and mumble a spell that dries the water off of him. After that I look around and then back at Harry. "Should we move camp, or stay here? I mean if we move we have to disable all the charms and stuff and then put them back up. And while we are in the open we will be vulnerable. But, if we stay here for too long…" I trail off trying to find something wrong with staying in the same place for too long, but cant find anything. None of the other tributes were wizards or witches, and as long as we kept the spells and charms up we should be fine. I look at Harry and he nods "I think we should stay here." He says getting up and stretching. As he does his shirt rises up to his midriff and his abs are exposed.

I'm staring and I don't know why and Harry glances down at me, "Hermione?" he asks a question in his voice.

I blush furiously and turn my attention to the ground. "Nothing. I wasn't doing anything." I mumble and he grins at me as if he knew what I was doing and was happy about it. I quickly get up and say "Im going to go get some water!" and hurry out of the tent like my life depended on it."


End file.
